


Lipstick Marks

by zoedanielle



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Bets, Cute, Cute team dynamic, F/M, Secret Relationship, accidental reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoedanielle/pseuds/zoedanielle
Summary: A certain red stain on Biggs’ cheeks leads the rest of the team to wonder who he’s dating.
Relationships: Biggs (Compilation of FFVII)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Lipstick Marks

Biggs walked through the doors of the Seventh Heaven, lingering in the same spot for a moment as he glanced at patrons of the bar. It was just avalanche, which made sense for the time of day. Most people didn’t come to drink at 12:30 in the afternoon. 

"Well look who finally made it," Jessie shouted from the small table where she and wedge sat, “Y'know if y/n's ever gonna show up?" 

"Y/n? No, haven't heard from her," he said, before turning to face his friends. They glanced at him and froze, eyes growing wide. Biggs was confused as they continued to stare. Then came the grins that they both tried to suppress, growing bigger and bigger before the two of them burst into laugher.

"Who's the lucky lady?" Jessie managed to say between giggles. Biggs' stomach dropped. What the hell did they mean?

"No wonder you were late!" Wedge said.

"What?" Was all he managed to say through the shock. His confusion only fueled their laughter.

"Hey! What's with all the commotion?" Barrett yelled from across the bar. He was seated at a table, Marlene in his lap. Biggs turned around to look at his leader, hoping that the man would give some sort of explanation. Instead, Barrett's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at Biggs, "Geez man, have some dignity!" 

Biggs looked down at his clothes, trying to look for what was causing their reactions. There was nothing. He felt his face grow red at all the attention. 

"Biggs is in love!" Marlene said from Barrett's lap, before joining Jessie and Wedge's laughter. 

He looked up at the only person left in the bar who he hadn't spoken to yet, Tifa. She wasn't paying attention to him, or anybody, really. instead she was completely engulfed in the news; they were talking about avalanche. She leaned against the bar as she watched the small television set that sat on the back counter. 

"Tifa,” he called out to get the girl’s attention.

She turned her head to look at him. With just a short glance at his face she had to turn back around, covering her mouth with her hand to keep from laughing (though that's wasn't successful.) 

Then he caught a glance of it from the reflection of the cocktail shaker. A smudge of red. He picked up the shaker and looked closer, noticing the perfect outline of a pout against his cheek. And then he remembered. 

You had kissed him on the cheek right before he had entered the bar. The two of you couldn't come in at the same time, or else the rest of the team would be more suspicious than they already were. He was going to walk in first, and then you'd wait a minute or two before making your entrance. 

That was just a minute ago, he realized, which meant he'd have to go outside right now and keep you from coming inside, or else the whole team would know. 

Before he could do that, though, the doors opened. And you walked in wearing the same deep red on your lips as he had stained on his cheek. 

Upon seeing this, Jessie nearly fell out of her chair in shock. Her and Wedge looked at each other with wide eyes.

"I knew it!" Jessie yelled with a smile on her face and a hand held out. Wedge groaned before searching his pockets for gil and dropping it into her outstretched palm.

"You knew what?" You said, looking at them quizzically. But they started laughing, and you didn't know why. You watched them a moment longer as they both tried desperately to quiet their giggles, but were both failing miserably. 

And then you saw him. He stood by the bar, frozen in place, looking as if he had just seen a ghost. And on his left cheek was a lipstick mark, your lipstick. Your heart skipped a beat as you looked around the room; they all knew. 

You and Tifa caught eyes from behind the counter, but she quickly looked away. And then you looked to Marlene, who was grinning ear to ear. 

“Can't day I haven't been expecting this," Barrett said, mostly to himself, as he glanced between the two of you, "Biggs! Y/N! Meeting, downstairs, now!”

You stared back up at Biggs, and the look in his eyes said it all. You were sure you wore the same expression, too. Because the both of you knew you were screwed.


End file.
